Defeting Suriki
by Galadrielcats
Summary: Based off movie, Elena and the secret of Avalor. But with new allies, and more danger than ever before. On hiautus
1. chapter 1

Notes: I do not own Elena, Sofia, Mateo, Suriki or any other characters from the show Elena of Avalor! Galadriel however is my Character that I made up! The name is borrowed from Lord of the rings but the characters are quite different.

Galadriel is NOT a blonde! She is a twelve year old girl with long dark brown hair, brown eyes and white skin. She had a difficult child hood and is kinda cold and blunt but that's what happens when you get orphaned as a five year old and are suddenly fighting for your life in the wild, were rules are Kill or be Killed Hunt or a Starve. She is good but has Major trust issues understandably. This story is rated 10 or older due to hints of trama.

She has picked up on many languages including Latin and Swahili.

She has a tendency to change launguage in the middle of a sentence for emphasis on certain words.

What the heck! Galadriel screamed as a young girl and a teenage boy flew by on Jaquins.

They turned around and stopped abruptly.

What do you think your doing flying through my woods, and on Jaquins!

She challenged the pair.

Umm... The boy muttered getting flustered. The young girl saved him.

Hi I'm princess Sofia of Enchancia. This is Mateo. We're on our way to rescue a princess I that's stuck in my amulet!

Ok. Did no one tell you not to trust people you don't know? And I don't know where Enchancia is but no human could fit in that thing! Galadriel stated simply, turning to the boy who she hoped didn't have bees in his brain. Humans inside a necklace! Yah Right!

Why did you bring this little girl out here? The wild teen demanded.

Umm.. I know it sounds crazy but Sof is right. Suriki magically trapped Princess Elena in what is now Sofia's amulet, er necklace.

Wait the Amulet of Avalor!?

Yes. We are trying to release Elena so that she can dethrone Suriki. Sofia said.

Ok I'm with you, niether of you look like great fighters and I lost everything to Suriki. Besides **"Audi wa audi yangu ni rafiki yangu."**

What does that mean? Mateo questioned as I hopped on a Jaquin.

Hi crazy Girl! The female Jaquin said as I climbed on her.

Hi Luna. I replied further confusing the other humans.

I promise I'll explain later right now I smell wolves.

Your right! Sklar agreed let's go!

So what did you say earlier? Mateo asked.

 **Audi wa audi yangu ni rafiki yangu.** I stated.

And in English that is???

 **The enemy of my enemy is my friend.**

What language were you speaking? The little girl asked.

Swahili.

The Jaquin thing is a long story and I don't think we have time for that now. We have a princess to save and a evil sourceress to defet!


	2. 2

Were here! Mateo said.

Here? We're looking at the side of a cliff! What do we need from the side of a cliff? Galadriel asked.

It's not really a cliff, it's an illusion, there should be a cave opening somewhere.

Ok. Hey look at that area on the cliff behind us a dragon fly just flew right through it!

What! No your getting distracted, besides I can barely see the cliff itself never mind a dragon fly. Now focus it's this cliff my map says so.

I'm sure it's the other cliff! Galadriel yells takeing off on Luna that direction.

Whaat! Galadriel get back here! Mateo says.

We'd better go get her. Sofia says.

Oh alright, Skylar let's go get our friends back.

With that Skylar follows the two girls.

When the others get to the other side of the Canyon they don't see Luna or Galadriel anywhere. That is until they fly right out of the cliff!

I was right you were wrong! Galadriel gloats to Mateo.

Ok I yeald, you win. Mateo submits.

But now seriously we have a problem, there is a tight squeeze near the entry that the Jaqins cannot get through, so we'll be doing most of this on foot. Galadriel says.

Ok! Let's go in already! Sofia says exitedly.

The Jaquins fly in.

It sure is dark in here. Sofia says sounding a little scared.

What do you mean dark? I can see just fine. Galadriel says turning around on Luna to face them.

OMG! Galadriel is that you! Your eyes were brown I thought not GREEN! There GLOWING!

Sofia and Mateo sceam panicking.

Ok Luna I think I have some explaining to do.

With that the Jaquins land and Mateo lights a flair before he and Sofia let out screams of pure terror at the creature they saw standing before them!

Ok guys that's all for now I'll post more tomorrow or Thursday.

Please review if you like this, or even if you don't like it. I would love to hear any requests or suggestions on how to make this a better story.


	3. 3

"Wait! Don't be afraid!" Galadriel called out to her companions.

"Look I should have told you sooner but I'm a shape shifter.

I have 4 different forms, my normal human form, my winged human form, my huminoid cat form, the one I'm in right now, and my mermaid form.

I promise I will not hurt you, but I can't fully control when I change form. In my cat form I can see in the dark, I have sharp cat-like teeth, and I have twenty-two claws, also my clothes are replced by this body suit and my hair is put back and I get a full make up job, instantaneously. I'm sorry that I frightened you but this is the best form for dark travel and fighting, besides I don't have much of a choice as to what form I'm in."

Her companions relaxed a bit at this, in fact Mateo was very excited to find a magical shape shifter. Even if she had not learned how to harness her magic yet.

"But that's not important right now, if anything my powers will be helpful to us." Galadriel said.

"Unless you randomly turn into a mermaid." Mateo said worriedly. "Uncontrolled magic can be dangerous."

"I only turn into a mermaid when I am completely submerged in water, and even then I still look like a human, my clothes just turn into a bathing suit and I can breathe underwater. I don't grow a tail!

Don't worry this is my wiredest form so far."

"So far?" Sofia questioned.

"Well once I turned into this wierd purple hyena thing, and I have changed into a cheetah a few times, but that's unlikely. Now let's get moving we have a princess to save!"

With that the trio left their Jaquin friends and continued on their journey.

20 MINUTES LATER. Around 3:30*

"So what are we looking for anyways?" Galadriel questioned.

"The Codex Maru and green Avalorian chrystals." Mateo replied.

"You mean green apatite?" Galadriel asked.

"Yeah that's one name for it." Mateo said.

"Well I've got a whole crate of those hidden in one of my hideouts!" Galadriel told him.

"You do? That's amazing!" Mateo said exitedly.

"Uh huh, my great grandfather was a geologist/miner, I have all sorts of rocks and stuff in there." Galadriel told him, amused by his exitement.

"Wow! could I look around some time?"

"Sure I guess, but it's a pretty hard climb getting up there."

"That solves the problem of the chrysals." Sofia piped up happily.

Next chapter soon! *

So do you like it? I have a few more chapters written down I'm just typing them in here and spell checking, but if you have any ideas on something you would like to see in future chapters I'm all ears.

Also I realized that there was some confusion on the pronunciation of Galadriel's name.

It is pronounced the same way it is in the Lord of the Rings movie.

If you haven't seen Lord of the Rings the driel part of it is like Ariel only with a D not a A.

More in a few days!


	4. 4

Hi! Sorry I was super slow writing this chapter. I'm currently on vacation with my family which instead of being relaxing involves being pulled a million different ways at once all day long! Like the only time I have is after 10:30 pm but people have been waking me up at 6am!

And I added Elvish (Sindarian if you must know) so here is your Language lesson for the day!

my nín

coth enemy

thel will

danna fall

Im I

achar avenge

nothlir family

an at

medui last

So here we go!

1 hour later.*

"Soo Galadriel what do you do for fun?"

Mateo asks trying to ease the tension that had been building up since he had asked about lunch 45 minutes ago, Galadriel had responded " Are humans really that pathetic these days!" Ever since then she had stormed along quietly fuming or so he had thought but in actuality she had been crying, grieving the fact that she couldn't remember the last time she had had more than one meal in a day, that her family was gone... gone forever.

Furious that she had spent all her time barely surviving as others thrived, and then he asks what she did for fun! Nothing! She hadn't played for 7 years! Killing bunnies and deer certainly wasn't fun, eating bitter plants not fun, freezing your ass off during the winter under a bush not fun, digging your own toilet definitely not fun! She had convinced herself that fun was silly boring and stupid, but in that moment she realized that it wasn't, that she had missed something wonderful and she snapped at poor Mateo taking her anger out on him.

"I have no time for games they are usless, a complete waist of valuable time ment for doing something useful." She says coldly. "I am not here for the 'princess' I am here to get revenge on she who stole everything from me. Nín coth thel danna! Im thel achar nín nothlir an medui!

She snapped upset and on the verge of tears. Surprising them.

Then her head cleared.

"I'm sorry, you wouldn't understand why I did that... I'm sorry I should've had a better grip on myself... I'm sorry. You can eat if you like, go ahead." Galadriel said softly.

"Aren't you going to eat too Galadriel?" Sofia asked confused when the teen made no sine of trying to get any food.

"Nah, I usually don't." She told the young girl.

"O-ok.." Sofia said confused, I mean who doesn't eat lunch?

TBC*

So that's all for now! Just a few things ok? 1) REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! Good reviews, bad reviews, any reviews, please! If you don't review I don't think your reading and I get depressed and don't want to write, and then this happens and I'm to lazy to update. 2) This will get progressively more LOTR less Elena but for now you still have about a year ( Story time ) Before that happens. 3) I LOVE seeing reviews where you try to guess who I'm pairing up! In fact I'm doing a few POLES on my page about that so please go vote! 4) Tell me if any characters (Galadriel) seem bratty or you don't like them it's early still so I can tweak temperments if you want me to.

See ya whenever I get 3 new reviews cause I'm not updateing till I do! (I know bad bad me!)


	5. Chapter 5

**WARNING: Containes hints of past attempted sexual assult, obvious violence and swearing.**

Hi **guys! Guess what! I didn't fall off the face of the Earth! Sorry for being soooooooooooo slow posting this chapter. I just hate writters block, don't you? Disclaimer: Unfortunately I don't own anything but my OC, Galadriel. And Galadriel's name belongs to Tolkien. If I owned Disney I'd be rich and you'd be paying for these stories instead of getting them for free. Lucky you that I don't own anything.** **On with** **the story!**

 ** _2 hours later._**

"Shhh. I hear something." Galadriel hissed, nervously glancing around. Suddenly she shoved Sofia and Mateo behind a group of boulders before running out into the clearing. 6 of Suriki's guards and stepped out of the shadows (there's a small hole in the roof letting some light in.) pointing their swords at her. "Leave now or I swear you will die!" Galadriel told them dropping into a fighting pose. The men charged towards her and she lept up to meet them, drawing a small dagger. The first charged at her sword pointed but she sidestepped and he ran into a different guard attacking from behind. Two down four to go. Next she lept onto the shoulders of another and drove her dagger into his scull, killing him. Another lept towards her but she dropped to the ground kicking him claws out. She was standing in the center of the cavern catching her breath when a black shadow came creeping out from the shadows. Mateo could just see it and it looked similar in shape to Galadriel in her current feline fourm, but much larger and with red eyes not green like his friend's. It was Galadriel who broke the silence. "Macavaty" She said with malace and hate in her voice. When the Macavaty creature spoke his voice sounded evil and unatrual, it sent shivers down Mateo's spine and he tried to cover Sofia's ears. "Ah my pet." He said sounding truly diobolical. "Are you ready to submit and be mine." Galadriel spoke next, her voice shaking with anger she yelled. "Go kiss an orc you spawn of Morgoth!" What ever that meant Mateo was certain that it was very offensive swearing. The two cat-like creatures cercaled each other growling then Galadriel lept at him. He was unprepared and was pushed to the floor but before she could kill him he pushed back and threw her across the cavern. She landed hard and laid there still, dead looking. Macavaty walked over to her ready to land the killing blow. Just as he stuck with all his might, intending to kill her, she rolled out of the way. His hand hit the ground full force, and was broken. He screamed with pain and Galadriel, who wasn't really injured that badly, used the distraction to leap on top of him and sink her teath into his throat. As he sufficated/blead to death he clawed at her trying to dislodge her. But he had lost too much blood and died. Galadriel let go of his neck and stood up. Her entire front was covered with and dripping blood. Her enemy's blood. She walked towards them and they were afrid both of and for their friend. Who turned out to be a lean, mean killing machine when she had to be. Thankfully for Sofia she had not seen the fight and Mateo decided that she wasn't going to see the battle ground either if he could help it. He told her to stay put and not look, but that Galadriel was fine. Sofia, guessing what had happened and not wanting to see it, obayed. Mateo walked up to her and stated. "You killed them." "Yes" she replied coldly "I did". Mateo was shocked by her lack of emotion, if he had killed anything it would've been really hard for him. Even if said thing was trying to kill him or someone he was close to. He looked at her and worry crossed his eyes seeing all the blood. Before he could say anything Galadriel said, sounding very amused. "Don't worry, most of it's not mine." Then they heard a muffled screaming noise from the other side of the cave!

 **A cliffie! *Evil laughter* Now if I get 3 reviews on this story I'll tell y'all what happens next. Who screamed, is Galadriel actually fine, and how will gentle little Sofia react to this experience? Oh and will MateoxGaladriel be a thing?????**


	6. chapter 6

**Hello everyone, I'm sure your anxious to get to the next chapter so I will try to keep this short, just one announcement. I do want to go back to the old chapters of this and re write them as some grammatical errors were brought to my attention so be on the lookout for that.** **Now that that's out of the way on with the stor** **y."**

"Did you hear that?" Mateo said listening for more of the screaming.

"Aye..." She said quietly ears pricked. "Yes I did."

Then, without warning she quickly lept over some rocks and disappeared.

Mateo heard a loud scream and headed was torn. Did he follow Galadriel or stay with the helpless Sofia?

He decided to first get Sofia and then follow Galadriel, knowing that he wouldn't be able to follow her over the rocks anyway.

 **Galadriel POV.**

Galadriel heard another scream and set off towards it.

She could tell that whoever had screamed was doing so for help.

She also suspected that the cause of the noise was a girl, by the tone and pitch of the sound.

The pre-teen lept off the last rock ledge and landed almost face to face with a teenage girl.

Dispite the darkness Galadriel could see that the girl, who had been screaming, had short dirty-blonde hair and blue eyes.

Her arms and legs were bound with thick rope.

Galadriel, unsure of whether all her enemys were dead tried to quiet the obviously terrified teen.

"Shhh. Don't yell." Galadriel said hoping that she sounded comforting. "I won't hurt you, I'm going to get you out of here."

"D, Don't touch me." The older girl said looking in Galadriel's direction.

"Look. Do you want those bonds cut or not." Galadriel said inpatiently.

"Y, yes." The other teen replied.

"I thought so. Ok, just sit still. If you move I may cut you accidentally." Galadriel instructed drawing her small knife and cutting the ropes.

"Thanks." The teen said."But who are you? And why are you here? Were you captured too?"

"Captured? Me?" Galadriel said. "No, I'm a warrior and I'm on a mission here." She said deciding, as usual, to make herself seem intimidating.

"What about you? I can tell your a teenage girl, and you told me you were captured by those men. But what is your name? What did you do before?"

The girl brefly considered fighting but decided to instead answer her rescuers questions.

"I worked at the docks." She said before adding. "My name is Naomi, Naomi Turner."

 **Well there you go. Chapter 6. How many of you guessed that the girl would be Naomi? Please tell me in a review if you guessed or if you where surprised.**

 **Also if your wondering what Macavaty looks like Google "Macavaty from Cats the musical." Mine is just like that, only more powerful and mostly black. Macavaty was also a shape shifter. I might develope his character more later. Perhaps in a flash back scene.**

 **That's all for now. Bye!**


	7. chapter 7

**Sofia POV**

Mateo grabbed my wrist and said. "Galadriel's on the move again." Before running off.

As we were running he explained that they had heard screaming and (not surprisingly based on what had already happened.) Galadriel had taken off running towards it without so much as a warning, using some short cut inaccessible for the rest of them!

Sofia knew she'd have to talk to her new friend about doing that sort of thing.

It just wasn't safe for anyone.

 **Naomi and Galadriel**

"Well Naomi I'm Galadriel and This is… Where are they?" The strange girl said glancing around, scanning the darkness for any sign of her new friends.

"Oh well…" She said shrugging. "he must've taken a different route." Then more to herself than Naomi she mused. "Maybe Sofia couldn't climb the rocks. She does seem kinda delicate."

Galadriel said looking back at Naomi. "Are you ok?" She then asked having learned that some people were much more delicate than those she had experience with.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a bit sore." Naomi told her still not sure about trusting this stranger

"Your wrists are bleeding." Galadriel commented. "Do you need to wrap them?"

"Yeah probably should… Hey where are you?" Naomi said unable to hear this Galadriel person anymore. 'What an odd name, Galadriel. She'd never heard of anyone named that before.'

"I'm right here." Came a voice drifting towards her, this time from above.

"I'm just looking for Mateo."

'Mateo now that name sounded familiar. Oh right, that nerdy dork from school was named Mateo.'

"What does he look like?" I asked curious.

"Well he's about fifteen maybe, umm.. he has brown curly hair and.. hazel eyes. Kinda skinny, pretty much no muscle." Galadriel said trying to remember exactly while still being kinda vague.

'It must be the Mateo from school.' Naomi thought 'But what would that dork be doing in these tunnels? Especially with someone like that girl who rescued me. She doesn't seem like his type. He must be doing some weird science project. Maybe Mrs.De Alva sent her here to keep an eye on him!' Naomi thought amused. 'But what if they don't know about the men that captured me? We all could still be in danger!'

"We need to get outta here, there are evil people about!" I told her hoping she would listen.

"Don't worry, I already killed them." Galadriel said from wherever she was.

"You what!?" Naomi asked.

"Well there were only six, and they were pretty stupid. I don't think that they could see either. But now I'm covered in their blood and it's disgusting!" Galadriel complained. Seriously her least favorite part of fighting was trying to clean up afterwards. Having blood in your hair is the worst!

Naomi wasn't sure exactly what to do with this new information. 'Obviously this newcomer is a great fighter but she also sounded very young, almost like a child.

Oh well, she was much kinder than the horrid men who brought me to this awful place. And if she is as strong as I think she is than it's much better to have her as a friend.' Naomi decided.

"I think I know Mateo." Naomi told her tentatively.

"Really?" Galadriel asked surprised, after all the two didn't seem very similar. 'But I'm not all that great at judging humans.' Galadriel reminded herself.

"Yes… But why is he here, the Mateo I know isn't exactly adventurous." I asked really wanting to know why others were in this cave.

"I don't know exactly, it's some magicy thing about the old princess, Elena. Him and this little girl think that they can bring her back." Galadriel said being honest, after all it's not like Naomi could run off and tell on them to Suriki.

 **Back with Mateo**

"Uhg this is hopeless, we'll never find her." Mateo said disgruntled and disappointed. Now he and Sofia we're completely in the dark about where they, or there shapeshifting friend were. 'Good job Mateo.' he thought sarcastically to himself. 'Now you've got not only yourself lost but also the young princess of enchancia.'

"What if we call for her?" Sofia asked concerned and more than a little frightened without their warrior friend to protect them.

"She'd never be able to hear us." Mateo replied, really being a downer.

"Well I'm gonna try." Sofia said, and before Mateo could stop her and warn her that they could be heard by the wrong person she yelled as loud as she could. "Galadriel!"

 **Galadriel and Naomi**

"Galadriel!..driel..iel..el..el…" The cry came echoing through the caverns.

"Oh shit… those two got themselves lost." Galadriel said quietly and then addressing Naomi she said. "Well I guess we'd better find them before something else does." As she left onto the trail of rocks she had used to get into the cleft Naomi had been trapped in.

When all she heard in response was a dull thud in return Galadriel glanced behind her and asked concerned. "You ok?"

"Well it's just.. umm.. I can't see where I'm going at the moment and I'm not really at my strongest right now." Naomi admitted quietly, rather embarrassed about the fact.

"Oh well ok, let me try this." Galadriel said and hoping that it'd work she whispered.

"Dadwen sanya mecin." Which in her native tongue means "back to normal please."

"Hannon le." She murmured as she felt the change come over her and she left her feline form. (Hannon le is thank you in Tolkien elvish.)

Now back in her elvish form she was simply able to let her guard down and immediately she began to glow, just softly but enough that Naomi could easily see her and her close surroundings. And what she saw shocked her.

Galadriel was beautiful, she had long brown hair and brown eyes and her skin was a very pale color, even paler than her own which is odd considering that they were in Avalor. She looked quite unearthly glowing like that as well. But despite all that she was dressed practically in rags. She wore simple pants and a short shirt. Both were oddly only green and brown in color. She couldn't see a speck of any other colored fabric on them. Galadriel wore no shoes instead going barefoot. Parts of her were covered in blood and that made for an frightening appearance. 'She looks almost like a poor pirate.' Naomi thought. 'Only an obviously magical glowing one.'

"Is there enough light now?" Galadriel asked shaking Naomi out of her thoughts.

"Yeah. Thanks." Naomi said unsure of what else she could say at the moment.

"Then let's go find those two… Before something else does." She added grimly before beginning to climb over the rocks towards the cry for help.

 **Hi everyone! So this is my longest chapter yet so Yay! Over 1,100 words this time!** **As always reviews are greatly appreciated. If you have any questions or requests for this story please leave a review or PM me.**


End file.
